I need a boyfriend
by loveseriesforever
Summary: Emily est dans une situation délicate. One-shot.


Coucou ! Vous inquiétez pas j'ai pas oublié l'autre fanfiction !

Ceci est une traduction. L'histoire originale a été écrite par Mystical . Reader ( normalement son pseudo est tout attaché mais l'ordi bug !)qui n'a donné l'autorisation de la traduire en français.

**Disclamer :** Rien n'est à moi, et j'écris uniquement pour le plaisir.

**Note :** Ici Emily et Hotch sont assez proche dès le début de l'histoire.

**Titre :** J'ai besoin d'un cavalier.

S'il y avait bien une chose que Emily Prentiss détestait, c'était de devoir assister à des réceptions organisées pour sa mère car elle s'ennuyait toujours et elle haïssait la politique, la seule chose dont on parle dans ce genre de réunions. Elle détestait aussi le fait que, à chaque fois, sa mère essaye de la caser avec un homme de son choix et Emily pouvait dire, sans trop s'avancer, que les goûts de sa mère et les siens étaient très différents.

Puisqu'elle était obligée d'assister à cette réception, elle décida qu'elle voulait empêcher sa mère de lui présenter encore un homme de son choix : fils de un tel ou neveu de l'ambassadeur d'un quelconque pays. Mais pour cela, elle devait venir accompagner et bien accompagnée sinon la personne avec elle se ferait interroger comme un suspect par sa mère. Pour elle, il n'y avait qu'un homme qui puisse remplir ce rôle. Elle espérait juste qu'elle pourrait lui parler à temps et qu'il accepterait.

Elle pris une profonde inspiration avant de marcher vers le bureau de l'agent spécial Aaron Hotchner. Elle frappa à sa porte et après être rentrer dans le bureau, elle lui dit sans préambule : « Hotch, j'ai besoin d'un petit ami. »

Aaron Hotchner la regarda avec surprise, complètement perdu par les paroles de la jeune femme. « Et pourquoi me dis-tu ça Emily ? »

Emily regarda Aaron avec ses yeux de chien battu : elle savait avec ce regard, il ne pourrait pas résister. « Je dois assister à une réception donnée en l'honneur de ma mère ce soir et si j'y vais toute seule, je sais qu'elle essayera de me caser avec quelqu'un que je ne peux pas voir. Est-ce que tu pourrais, s'il te plait, venir avec moi et prétendre être mon petit ami ? S'il te plait, s'il te plait, pitié Hotch ! »

Aaron sut qu'il aurait des problèmes à la minute où il a vu ses yeux de chien batu. Elle était sa meilleure amie et la femme qu'il aimait, et ce même si elle ne le savait pas. Il assisterait à cette réception avec elle-même s'il n'avait pas voulu y aller. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle ait à supporter ces hommes et il en serait de jalousie si un de ses hommes lui avait plut. De plus, il savait comment sa mère fonctionnait et qu'elle ne lâcherait pas sa fille d'une semelle avant que cette dernière ne cède.

« Bien sur, je viendrai avec toi Emily. », Dit Aaron avec un sourire.

Emily soupira puis sourit. « Merci beaucoup Aaron. Ma robe est ici, donc on pourra aller chez toi directement après le travail puis aller à la réception ensuite. Tu es sur Jessica pourra garder Jack ce soir, il n'aurait pas fallut la prévenir avant pour qu'elle puisse s'organiser ? »

Aaron haussa les épaules et secoua la tête. « Non, c'était prévu que Jack aille aller chez elle ce soir car je voulais sortir, aller dans un bar et, d'ailleurs, j'espérais que tu voudrais venir avec moi. »

Emily sembla étonnée parce que, même si Aaron était son meilleur ami, ils ne sortaient que rarement tous les deux, sans le reste de l'équipe. « J'aurais aimé venir avec toi Aaron. J'adore passer du temps avec toi. »

Aaron ri quand il dit : « Je supposais que tu voudrais aller même si ce n'était pas pour passer du temps avec moi mais que tu irais parce que tu adore ce bar et son ambiance. »

Emily ri et lui répondit : « Bien, je suis prête à y aller quand toi tu le seras. Nous devons être là-bas vers sept heures, j'ai dit à ma mère que je ne resterais pas jusqu'à la fin. Je peux vraiment pas supporter ces réceptions. »

Aaron regarda l'horloge et lui dit qu'il était presque cinq heures. « Laisse moi récupérer mes affaires et dire à Dave qu'on part un peu plus tôt et qu'il peut nous joindre chez moi s'il y a un problème. »

Emily inclina la tête et souri. Elle sortit du bureau de Aaron alors il se levait de son bureau pour aller chercher sa sacoche et son manteau et puis il alla dans le bureau de Dave tandis qu'Emily marcha jusqu'au sien. Heureusement, elle était toujours garée près de Hotch dans le parking, comme ça, elle aurait juste à prendre son sac avec sa robe dedans et aller jusqu'à la voiture de Hotch.

Après avoir prévenu Dave et lui avoir tout expliquer, Aaron alla jusqu'au bureau d'Emily et pris le sac près d'elle, avant de poser sa main dans le bas de son dos et de la guider hors de l'open espace de la BAU. Il pouvait sentir les yeux se poser sur lui mais il s'en fichait. Il avait de grands espoirs pour cette soirée et il voulait être sûr que tout se passerait bien. Il voulait que Emily vive avec lui, qu'elle l'aime et que, peut être, un jour, elle devienne sa femme.

Une fois à la maison, Aaron alla le premier dans la salle de bain, se doucha rapidement et revêtis un smoking. Puis il laissa la place à Emily pour qu'elle puisse à son tour prendre une douche et s'habiller. Il eut le souffle coupé quand elle sortit de la salle de bain, vêtue d'une robe vert émeraude, qui se nouait dans le cou. Elle était tellement belle que s'en était douloureux pour lui.

Quand Emily sortit de la salle de bain, en levant les yeux, elle vit Aaron la regarder fixement. Il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux qui faisait que son pouls s'accélère et que son cœur bat plus fort. Elle le trouva plutôt sexy dans son smoking. Ce que Hotch ne savait pas, c'est qu'elle ne l'avais pas invité sans arrières pensées : elle aussi avait de grands espoirs quant à cette soirée.

« Aaron, peut-tu finir de fermer ma robe s'il te plait ? » Demanda Emily d'une voix douce.

Aaron déglutit puis acquiesça et marcha jusqu'à elle pour enfin passer derrière elle. Il l'observa de dos et déglutit encore une fois. Son cou semblait doux et lisse comme de la soie. Il posa ses doigts à la base de son coup puis dans son dos. Il sentit un frisson lorsqu'il posa ses doigts et il ne pouvait pas empêcher un sourire de s'étendre sur son visage. Elle était aussi bouleversée par lui qu'il l'était par elle.

Après voir fermer sa robe, Aaron lui dit d'une voix rauque : « Emily, tu es tellement belle dans cette robe. Je voulais attendre la fin de la soirée pour te le dire mais je ne peut plus attendre et j'ai déjà trop attendu. Je t'aime Emily et je voudrais que tu viennes vivre avec Jack et moi, que nous formions une famille. Et avant d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, sache que je t'aime depuis longtemps et que toutes fois où tu étais en danger, je devenait comme fou. Et Jack aussi t'aime et veut que nous formions une famille. »

La respiration d'Emily se fit de plus en plus saccadée au fur et à mesure du discours enflammé de Aaron. Il voulait les mêmes choses qu'elle. En se retournant, elle lui dit avec un grand sourire : « Moi aussi, je t'aime et je souhaiterais aussi vivre avec toi et Jack, mais pas toute suite. J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps, tu comprends ? »

« Bien sur » lui répondit Hotch. « Ne t'inquiètes pas Em', on ira à notre rythme ! »

Elle lui dit alors : « Donc, ce soir, au lieu de prétendre être mon petit ami, tu le sera réellement ?

Aaron l'embrassa sur le front, puis descendit sur sa joue pour enfin atteindre ses lèvres.

« Si c'est ce que tu veux Emily alors oui, bien sur. Je te l'ai dit, on ira à notre rythme, ensemble, ok ? Et si ça va trop vite, alors on ralentira. ».

Les yeux d'Emily s'embrumèrent devant tant d'attention et d'affection. « Ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est pas trop rapide. Je t'aime et je veux être avec toi. ».

Aaron acquiesça puis donna à Emily un vrai baiser. Il lui dit ensuite : « allons-y avant d'être en retard. Je te promet qu'on reprendra ça quand on reviendra, ce soir. ».

Emily lui dit que oui et enfila ses chaussures et ils partirent tous les deux pour un voyage inoubliable.

FIN

Donc voila c'est fini mais j'ai d'autres idées pour la suite donc si vous voulez que ça continue laissez-moi un com' .

Bisous !


End file.
